Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: It's your basic harem fic with the girls from PowerPuff Girls. Better summary inside.
1. HOW KEENE

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW KEENE**

Prince: This fic is a lemon fic involving all the females from PowerPuff Girls. It's a multi-fetish thing, so there is more than one type of lemon in here, excluding yaoi, though. To tell you the truth, I think there's too much yaoi on FanFiction. Not that many straight or Yuri. It's all about Naruto/Sasuke and others, though the two are more different than anything. I don't know about you out there, but when someone slams a fist covered in electricity through your chest (and you survive), that's usually not a ticket to getting into their pants.

Kiactu: The lemons will be as followed:

Kiactu/Keene

Kiactu/Blossom

Kiactu/Bubbles

Kiactu/Buttercup

Kiactu/Bunny

Kiactu/Sedusa

Kiactu/Ms. Bellum

Kiactu/Blossom/Bubbles

Kiactu/Blossom /Buttercup

Kiactu/Blossom/Bunny

Kiactu/Bubbles/Buttercup

Kiactu/Bubbles/Bunny

Kiactu/Buttercup/Bunny

Kiactu/Princess Morbucks

And others, as well as mixtures of these

Prince: **Prince of the Forgotten does not own PowerPuff girls. That is an exclusive right only to Hanna-Barbara, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network. I just own this plot bunny.**

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu sat at the table as Utonium began packing his things. "I'll be gone for most of the year to do this project and at least hope you can feed the girls, as well as keep up an internet chat room for the both of us," Utonium instructed. "Yeah," Kiactu said, his head held in his hands. "I'll be sure to watch over the girls for you. It's not like I have anything else to do." Bunny said nothing as she sat across from Kiactu. The silver-haired girl just stared at Utonium. "Bunny, would you like some coffee?" Kiactu asked. "No thank you," the girl replied, taking her empty gaze from the professor to his mentor. Utonium mentally thanked Kiactu for getting the young teenager's attention away from him. "So, you have the emergency number, my email, my cell, the police, the fire station, and –"

"Come on, Utonium," Kiactu scolded him. "At least two of those five numbers are already programmed under 911." The professor stayed quiet for a bit. "Don't worry. If anything happens, the PowerPuff girls will handle it." Utonium was about to disagree when Kiactu picked him up and took him to the door before kicking him out. "Have fun, dear student of mine!" he yelled after Utonium. Utonium's bags soon followed behind him.

"Ah yes, Bunny," Kiactu sighed, stretching his arms. "The house is ours for the year and there's absolutely nothing better than this." The silver-haired girl just got up before flying off, completely ignoring Kiactu. "Aw, don't be like that," he pleaded, following behind the girl. That was when a blonde girl flew in. "Hey, Kiactu," she called out. "Where's the professor?" Kiactu stopped for a second before turning to talk to her. "Oh, he's doing a government funded project with some cohorts and left me in charge for a few months," he explained. That was when he remembered who he was talking to. "I got some ways to contact him if you want me to. And we can go visit him in three months after I get enough money to travel to Oklahoma."

"Oh, that's fine," Bubbles told him. "What? You're not going to freak out?" he asked. "Oh no," Bubbles answered. "I realize that the Professor has more important things to do than to take care of us for the rest of our lives." Kiactu looked at the girl strangely. "Are you okay, Bubbles? You're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well, usually you would start freaking out and drowning us all in your tears," Kiactu admitted. The comment made the girl pout. "I don't cry that much anymore," she retorted. "That was a few years ago." It _had_ been about five years since the incident that created the girls. Bubbles and the others had time to mature, so maybe it was time he actually looked towards them as mature women. That was when he caught a glance at what she was wearing. If he had a drink in his mouth, he'd spit it out in a spit take. That didn't stop a miniscule drop of drool from escaping the side of his lip. "What the hell are you wearing?" Kiactu asked.

Bubbles blushed a bit, the red mixing in with the blond of her hair. "I heard from Cathy at school that the only way to catch the attention of the boy you like is to be straightforward with your wish," she answered. She wore a blue blouse that exposed her midriff, as well as part of her bra and tied up near its end. Her skirt was blue-plaid and extremely short, showing a lot of thigh. "I think I dropped a penny somewhere back there," Bubbles responded. The sweetest of the PowerPuff girls bent over, her ass facing towards Kiactu and showing him a peek of her baby blue thong.

_Oh god, I'm going to hell! She's like a little sister/daughter to me_, he thought to himself. _Maybe there's a way to steer this away from me_. That was when a boy with the same color scheme as Bubbles popped into the scene. "Yo, Kiactu, I just came back to return this tape of My Little Pony you let me bor –"Boomer started before he noticed what he had gotten into. "Um. . . Okay, this situation's just got awkward." Bubbles shrieked before flying up the stairs. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, she felt embarrassed because you caught us at an extremely bad time for her," Kiactu answered. "Of course, you just bought me at least a few minutes before she comes back down here." Boomer shrugged before jumping on the couch. "So, where's the Prof?" he asked. "Business trip for about a year," Kiactu answered. "He left me in charge of the girls. Where's Brick and Butch?"

"Oh, just hanging' with their girls," Boomer answered. "They've become the girls' bitches now. Especially Butch." Kiactu yawned. "I guess he would," he answered. "Butch is a lot like Buttercup in getting a significant other: at first they're aggressive and then they start to mellow out." Boomer raised up his drink can in agreement. "Well, I have to go into town," Kiactu said. "If you want, you can come with me."

"Nah," Boomer declined. "I have to go. I only came to drop off the DVD and leave. Good luck trying to satisfy the girls." He flew off before Kiactu could say anything. "That son of a bitch," Kiactu growled. He scratched his head before leaving the house.

After a few hours' drive he made it to his destination to see a familiar car. "Huh," he questioned. "I guess that has to be Keene's. Must need to feed her cat, as well as find food for her." He parked right by it and walked inside to automatically find himself running into the owner of the car. "Oh, hey Kiactu," Keene smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Oh same old same old," Kiactu answered. "I just had to get away from the girls for a while. The Professor's gone for at least half a year and he left me in charge, so I just had to leave and get more things to cook."

"Yeah, well," Ms. Keene started. "What is it, Keene?" She felt a little embarrassed to ask him the question. "I was wondering if you could help me cook tonight," Keene asked. "I need some help and I wanted to see how you could teach me . . . you know, with you being literally older than dirt." She knew it wouldn't offend Kiactu as he learned to take insults. You really had to when people don't acknowledge you as the person to save humanity over countless times in the past.

"Yeah, I'll help," Kiactu answered. "It seemed to be a little hectic today for me. I don't know why, but being around you just seems to calm me down. It did while I was dating you and it still does." Ms. Keene smiled. He always did seem a little calm around her, despite the trouble he caused when he wasn't. "Heh," she laughed. "It seemed the same for me, but I always got angry after you left. I mean, you just tried to do everything on the illegal list and more just to test your government immunity. It gave me headaches having the police stop by my house to ask where you were."

They finished shopping and headed to her house. "Do you mind if I put some of my groceries in your fridge?" he asked. "No. I have to go take a shower," she told him. "Make yourself at home. Or better yet, can you lay out the ingredients?" Kiactu nodded, setting the bags on the countertop. He bent down and picked up the cat. "Oh hey," he cooed, stroking the cat's fur. "I wouldn't mind if you went outside to go around the block." The cat stared up at him like it wanted something. Kiactu rolled his eyes and smiled before handing him a piece of fish. "You'll get the other half when you come back after a few hours." It understood before mewing and going through the cat door.

"Wow," he scratched the back of his head. "That cat is going places." A few minutes later found Kiactu sitting on the sofa reading a book off the shelf called _King Arthur and His Court._ "Heh," he smirked. "I bet if these people knew the real King Arthur, they would say he was a dick." The sound of bare footsteps on the floor could be heard and Kiactu turned to face the culprit. "Took you long enough," he smirked. "We can't all be like you and only have to spend like half a minute in the shower," Keene joked.

Kiactu noticed that she was in a baby blue tank top with spaghetti strings that rose up a bit over her navel and showed a considerate amount of cleavage, as well as orange drawstring pajama bottoms. The outline of a bra couldn't be seen and Kiactu swore he saw a hint of nipple. "If I remember, that was probably one of the last things I bought you since our breakup," Kiactu recalled. "Yeah," Keene admitted. "It was really considerate and I've worn it to bed ever since." They started cooking and cutting up things for the dinner. While chopping the celery, Keene accidentally cut her finger deeply. "Are you okay?" Kiactu asked. "I'm fine. It's just a little nick," she tried to play off.

"Let me see," he ordered. It took a bit of a fight, but he managed to get the hand with the damaged finger. "This doesn't look too good," Kiactu said, taking the finger. He focused for a bit and Keene watched in awe as the wound began to repair itself. Once it was finished, Kiactu backed off. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, you see, I just used some time magic to reverse the damage," he replied. "I improvised a method of an old friend of mine's." He then stepped behind her. "Let me help you now." Grabbing her hands, he picked up the knife before chopping them smaller than she had been doing it. Ms. Keene looked over her shoulder at his mask before taking one of her hands out of his grasp. She reached up and began to take his mask off and Kiactu let her.

Once it was off, she noticed his stormy gray-gold left eye looking into hers. "Wow, now that I've actually seen your face, I can't believe that you're way older than everyone in the galaxy put together." She tried to move his bang out of his right eye, but was stopped by his right hand wrapped around her wrist in a vice grip. "I don't usually let anyone see that eye," he explained. "Come on," she argued. "I bet it's just as mystifying as your left one." She pushed his hair away to show that his right eye was a lot different. The sclera was black while his iris was white. The pupil was a vertical slit and the lid had four points like that on a compass rose.

"It looks. . ."

"I know. That's why I try to hide it." Keene shook her head. "It just adds more onto the mystery that is Kiactu." He smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Keene," Kiactu said. They then noticed the distance between their faces had gotten smaller until now and Keene blushed, but they didn't move away from one another. Instead, they only got closer until they touched lips. Instantly the passion became something fiercer.

Kiactu grabbed Keene and pulled her closer. Her chest was pressed against his and he grabbed the back of her legs, picking Keene up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He began to search for a wall before pushing her against it. The meal was forgotten as soon as Keene's back hit its support. Kiactu's hand moved up her leg before it touched her ass and stopping for a bit. He massaged and gripped the flesh a bit before his hand moved on. Kiactu's hand pushed up her shirt a bit in the back and traveled up her spine, stroking and scratching it gently. The actions made Keene arch her back a bit and separate their lips as a long moan exited her throat.

Kiactu bit into her neck, making sure that his fang-like canines didn't sink into her skin. His hand that was up the back of her shirt began to travel to the front before reaching farther up and ticking the underside of her naked breast. Her nipples stood proudly underneath the fabric, catching his attention and he took that chance to move his hands up the breast before pinching the both of them, making her moan. Kiactu began kissing her exposed neck before going back to her lips. A minute later found the both of them topless. Kiactu suckled upon Keene's teat, the nipple encased in his teeth while one of his hands played with her other. The other hand was in the back of her pants, gripping her panty-clad ass.

Kiactu then changed his focus onto her lower body as he knelt down, licking his way down her body. He slowly dragged her pajama bottoms to the ground before digging into her snatch through the cloth of her blue bikini bottom panties. His tongue circled in the wet spot near her opening before moving a few millimeters north, licking at her clit. The panties soon met the rest of the clothes scattered on the floor as Kiactu stepped back from Keene to observe her fully.

"You know, I've never seen you naked even though we were dating," he finally said, the taste of Keene's tang still up on his tongue. "Yeah," she gasped. "It's because I really believed you were younger than me as well as the fact that I've never had sex before." She took a few minutes to catch her breath, her C-cup breasts bouncing for every breath she took. "I wish you had let me known you were really older than you seemed." Kiactu kissed her on the lips. "I'm pretty sure you're not a virgin," he responded.

"I was the girl who everyone saw as the classroom nerd," she admitted. Kiactu raised an eyebrow. "I was the one that no one really paid attention to. That's why I have no husband now and just a cat. "

"You know, I don't know why, but I always found the ones not even trying to be beautiful the most beautiful," Kiactu told her. "You don't try to stand out in the crowd. You try to seem plain and simple, but that just brings out the inner beauty even more. The only time I did not find you attractive was that whole incident with you and Utonium dating, when you actually started to try to be more beautiful than you already were."

"Is that a rant I hear, Kiactu?" Keene asked seductively. "You know, eventually I'm going to snap when people ruin my rants," Kiactu deadpanned, his visible eye twitching. "But since that would just ruin the moment and have I kicked out of a house by a hot woman who wants to have intercourse with me, I'll just let it slip." They went back at it. Kiactu wrapped one of Keene's legs over his head before letting his tongue play with her vulva, poking and prodding at the lips while his nose tickled the area where Keene's clitoris sat. He moved his attention to where his nose once was, peeling back the hood and taking the nerve bundle in his mouth and sucking it just as he had done her nipple not that long ago. Keene's hands found their way into his silver-blond locks, massaging the scalp and pressing his head even harder into her entrance.

It was hardly even a minute before Keene came, the liquid splashing out all over Kiactu. The male just began to lick around her thigh, cleaning up the semi-sour liquid. Kiactu stood up and looked Keene in the eyes. They reflected the lust back at them as the boy began to stand up. "I guess it's time we actually get to the main course, huh?" Kiactu asked. "Just be careful," his partner scolded, getting a nod in reply.

Kiactu dropped his pants and pressed back up against Keene, his black-clothed member brushing against her entrance and staining his boxers with Keene's juices. Keene reached down before grasping it before stroking the shaft. "Wow, it's pretty thick," she said, judging her hand's ability to wrap around the member. It couldn't close around it and a shiver was sent down her spine at the excitement. It was that and the fact that Kiactu stuck a finger inside her nether regions. He pushed the digit in and out, stimulating her vaginal walls. She couldn't say a word as that finger found her G-spot before curling up and fluttering it.

A second finger found its way in, followed by a third that stretched her out a bit. It was a bit painful at first, but Kiactu was patient and waited a minute until she was situated with the feeling of his three fingers. "Are you ready?" he asked, his thumb in his boxer's waistline. Keene couldn't say anything as she felt filled to the brim, so she just nodded her head.

Kiactu let his boxers drop before Keene could even think to look down at his length. He put the head up to her opening and waited on her. Keene looked down to see an eight-inch shaft poking and rubbed against it, giving him the signal to enter. Kiactu did slowly, getting Keene to grab onto his shoulder and to dig into the skin if it was too painful. She began to really dig, breaking his skin and Kiactu just took it. After all, he did have worse, but he knew that any pain she was feeling would be a lot more than that of the damage he usually sustained. At three inches, he reached her barrier and broke it before getting a few more inches in before he bottomed out at her cervix. He only had an inch to go and looked Keene in the eyes.

She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing before moving her hips. Kiactu brought his hips back until the head was the only part in before slamming them forward and bursting through her cervix. Keene hissed before just letting it happen. Kiactu pushed her back into the wall before plowing into her faster and with more force. Keene's head was thrown back as she relished in the pleasure Kiactu gave her.

He took her to the table after a few minutes before laying her down and taking his member out of her opening. Keene then tried to move her legs until she was hanging over it and let him take her from behind. She desperately played with her clitoris before cumming. Kiactu felt her muscles tighten and couldn't hold back as the pressure was too much even for him. He painted the inside of her walls white as he hadn't had sex ever since he met Utonium.

"There's another place I want it," Keene panted. "Maybe sometime tomorrow," he explained. "I still have a few minutes before I need to leave and cook the girls' dinner before they get too worried." Which is when he suddenly realized that they let the water overcook. "My bad," he snickered nervously. "I know," Keene agreed. "We got so into the mood, we forgot about the food."

"Yeah." They went back to cooking the food and finished just in time for another round, which they took without even thinking. Kiactu left the house without even knowing that he had been watched by four sets of blue, green, pink, and silver eyes.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: How was that? This will be my first lemon fic ever and I feel excited about it. I just hope I can get it past the Lemon Fanfic Nazis that now just seemed to be poking up. Most of my favorite lemon writers have begun to either run away to put their uncut fics on another site (Kyuubi16), deleted all of their lemons (Goombario Jr.), and updated the stories that have scattered lemons to not have lemons anymore (Kenchi618), or have just been plain kicked off (megadeth425). We have to fight to keep FanFiction a free-willed imagination site, not some Nazi controlled imagination site. And for the whole penis size controversy going around, the average-sized male penis is about eight inches in length. Anything above ten inches is ludicrous and unnatural. Twelve inch penises are made through unnatural measures. I don't know about you guys out there, but eight inches is about my length and I can't stand to read it when people give the main characters from the lemons I read about fifteen foot long schlongs. And don't try to use that whole "baby" excuse on me because natural birth is extremely painful from what I heard and the doctors give the women anesthesia to help calm them.


	2. BLOSSOMING YOUNG WOMAN

**CHAPTER 2: BLOSSOMING YOUNG WOMAN**

Prince: Welcome to the second chapter of Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls. In this chapter Kiactu will be spending quality time with Blossom, the self-proclaimed leader of the Girls. It had been a week since the Keene incident and Kiactu decided to take the girls to the amusement park a few miles out of town.

Kiactu: This is a lemon fic with me and most of the main girl characters from the PowerPuff Girls series. If Prince gets any requests for more Hanna-Barbara characters like Dee-Dee or teenage Pebbles, he may take it into consideration.

**CHAPTER START**

It was a week later and Kiactu was back over Keene's house. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Yeah," the woman asked. "I read somewhere that it hurts at first, but you eventually get used to it." The both of them were in her bedroom naked with Kiactu holding a tube of anal lubing. "I also heard that it was tighter," Kiactu said. "And if the human anatomy class I took a few years back means anything, tighter means that it hurts a lot more if forced to stretch." Keene pouted. "I always thought that you tried this with your lovers. I mean, you at least should've once."

"Nope," Kiactu answered. "None of the women I've slept with asked. And I don't do things _sexually_ if you don't give me permission. Last week doesn't count." Keene pouted at his statement. "We only did that last week because of the heat of the moment. The day after when I asked you to do anal, you just said to put it off because we had to teach class and you didn't want me to come to school walking and giving hints that I just had sex."

"Fine," Kiactu grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." Keene smiled before getting closer to him. "Well, there was something else I always wanted to try too." Kiactu raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it as you apply the lube." He shrugged. "Go for it, Keene."

Keene bent over Kiactu's lap, facing his semi-erect member before wrapping her hand partially around the shaft. She began to pump her fist up and down it for a bit before taking the head into her mouth, sucking at it. Kiactu began to shiver and groan as he remembered his part of the bargain and opened the cap to the tube. He squeezed a bit into his palm before rolling his index and middle finger from his left hand in it. Kiactu began to reach around Keene before coming to her anus and rubbing the lube around her puckered hole. He then began to push his index finger into the hole, followed by his middle.

Keene moaned at the intrusion before adding more of his member to the amount in her mouth. She bobbed the shaft in her mouth while stroking the bit she couldn't fit. She then started to jiggle his testicles in her hand while the hand stroking him stopped before going down her body and playing with her clit. Keene then took her mouth off before getting another idea. She scooted her body up a bit before wrapping Kiactu's penis in her cleavage. Keene then began to drag her tits up and down on his cock, her nipples rubbing each vein and artery. Kiactu couldn't let her efforts go to waste, so he willed his libido to dim a considerable amount (**AN: He can do that because HE'S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER AND AN IMMORTAL! You can't will your libido for real! So no flames about how that's not even possible**) and let his ejaculation's control slip. Ms. Keene's face, tits, some strands of hair was matted in semen, and she began to clean his member by licking it up.

"I thank you for doing that," she said. "I know for a fact that you can go a lot farther, but you just had to stop it there." Kiactu's panting began to cease and he smiled. "You're welcome, Keene," he said. Keene then turned around before sitting on his lap, rubbing her now-lubricated asshole against his member while he held her hips. She began to sink onto it, the head disappearing into the hole and causing a bit of pain for her. After a few minutes of waiting for her to prepare for some more pain, Keene slowly let Kiactu help her down his shaft until her cheeks met his pelvis. They stayed still for a minute and waited.

"I think the pain's over with now," she grunted as she felt Kiactu close his eyes. "Fuck, this is extremely tight," he said. He reached under the back of her knees and picked her up before pulling her down, creating a steady rhythm before they started going faster. At some point in time, Keene blacked out and her tongue hung out of her mouth as the man underneath her extended her pleasure nerves. _I don't think anyone will ever make me feel this good again_, the woman thought to herself. _No man will ever be able to satisfy me anymore._

After a few more minutes, Kiactu's left hand found its way into her nether regions, his thumb playing with her clit while his fingers played with her opening, making Keene's moaning even louder. Keene reached around Kiactu's head and pulled his mouth closer before sticking her tongue down his throat. The hand preoccupied with keeping her up began to roam from its position onto her breast, tweaking and pulling at Keene's nipple. They kept at it for an hour before Kiactu came in her rectum and she came all over the bed sheets. The two just sat spooning for a while before hearing a knock on the door. Keene began to freak out while Kiactu just sat there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "We have to at least get dressed before they just barge right in!" Kiactu sighed. "You do remember what I can do, right?" She stopped for a bit before thinking about it. "Oh, right," she remembered. "You can stop time for a bit. How silly of me to forget that you could do that." Kiactu did just that and they got dressed before he fixed two cups of coffee and set them on the table to at least make it look like they were discussing something. He sprayed air freshener in the room to get rid of the sex smell and they shared one last kiss before starting up time again.

Ms. Keene opened the door to show the girls who all saw Kiactu sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Oh hey girls," the ex-prince greeted them. "Is there anything you wanted from me?"

"We were just wondering where you went," Bubbles stated. "Yeah, you just left the house quickly after breakfast and we didn't see anything of you since," Buttercup agreed. "Oh, Ms. Keene and I were just going over the lesson plans for Monday," Kiactu lied. "I just wanted to get a head start. Sorry for making you worry." He could sense the doubt the girls had, but didn't want to say anything. He knew that they saw what happened last week and didn't want to say anything about what they saw.

"I heard there was supposed to be an amusement park some ways out of Townsville, so I'll take you guys to go it when I'm finished here, alright?" he asked. "'Kay," Buttercup answered. "Well, an amusement park would be fun . . ." Blossom commented. Bubbles was extremely happy and flew up to hug him. His face was planted in her B-cups, making it difficult for him to breathe, but he managed to get the words "Hey, Bubbles, mind stepping back a bit? I can't breathe!" out before he suffocated.

"An amusement park would be fun," Bunny agreed in her own monotone voice. "Alright then, an amusement park it is," Kiactu said. That was when Kiactu's cell went off. "Hey, Kiactu here," he answered. "Oh hey, Mayor. You want the girls to do what? Fight off a monster that seems to be really evil a few miles off coast? They're on their way!" The girls sprang into action and flew off. "Thanks for that distraction, Butch. I'm pretty sure they're catching on that Keene and I are sleeping with each other." Butch said some incomprehensible words that couldn't be heard by those off the phone. "What do you mean you heard what Boomer saw happen with me and Bubbles?"

He hung up and sighed, rubbing his temples. "These kids are going to be the death of me," Kiactu said. "And I can't even die." Keene seemed a little distracted. "What happened between you and Bubbles?" she asked. "Bubbles admitted that she had feelings for me and I hadn't responded to them. It really was the way she did it. She said she got the advice from Cathy to get a boy to date them was be straightforward and she did. She wore this extremely skimpy schoolgirl outfit and a window of opportunity came when Boomer came as she had dropped something. She ran up the stairs and I used that time to leave after a conversation with Boomer.

"That was when I ran into town to get something to cook later that night and ran into you."

"So in other words, I was just a distraction to get your mind off Bubbles," Keene stated. "Now that you say it like that, I feel like a big douche," Kiactu grunted. Keene said nothing and went to him. "It's not like we are dating again," she voiced. "It's just . . . we're scratching a mutual itch. I needed a lover's touch and you needed a distraction from your problem."

"I know, but what do I do about Bubbles? I don't want to break her heart," Kiactu said. "I'd say just admit to her the reasons why you two can't be, but that might break her heart. Bubbles always have been an extremely fragile girl who can either cry up a storm or – excuse my language – beat the living shit out of what upsets her." Kiactu grimaced. "Yeah," he said.

Later that day found the five of them on the road to the amusement park. Kiactu was driving while Bunny sat in the front seat. The girls were in the back, Blossom reading a book, Buttercup looking out the window, and Bubbles staring at the back of Kiactu's head. The car drove past others in the lane, heading towards the amusement park at breakneck speeds.

He paid for the tickets before handing them out to the girls. "Okay, we just need to agree to meet back up at the entrance in about three hours," Kiactu warned the girls. "If you stay any longer, we will wait for you at home. Understood?" The four nodded before leaving. Kiactu headed for the Ferris wheel only to find that he had been beaten there by the self-proclaimed leader of the PowerPuffs. "Oh, hey Blossom," he greeted her. "What brings you to ride on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"You know, I just wanted to be lifted up into the air without flying," she replied. Kiactu honestly knew that was a lie. She basically confirmed it when she couldn't look him in the eye. "So," Blossom drawled on, "you're working with Ms. Keene on tomorrow's lesson plans?" Kiactu nodded. "I decided the kids needed to learn a lot cooler things," he lied. How could he tell her he fucked Ms. Keene? He knew the girl looked up to him as a perfect role model, somewhat. Compared to Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom looked up to him the most because of his ability to lead.

The duo finally made it to the Ferris wheel and got a car for just the two of them. Kiactu was a gentleman and opened the door for the girl, helping her into the cage and stepping in. As the cage started to lift, Kiactu laid back and crossed his arms behind his head while closing his eyes. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "Um . . . no," Blossom told him. "Why do you ask?" Kiactu sat up. "You just look a little tense," he explained. "Like you're hiding something I should know about. You're fidgeting around like you can't be in the same place as me, yet you have to. Your fist is clenching like you want to punch something probably having to do with me.

"And that's the tip of the iceberg," he finished, pointing out many flaws in the girl's attitude towards him. "Now, tell me what the problem is." Blossom stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing. "I hope you don't scold me about privacy . . ." Automatically Kiactu raised his eyebrow. ". . . But . . . I saw what was happening with you and Ms. Keene. I didn't want to say anything, but I was jealous. You were the first boy I had ever seen and the first one I started realizing that I had a crush on. You don't care what others think about you, have a sense of humor that's unrivaled by no one, and I know that the personality you show is just a mask to show the fact that you don't want anyone getting close to you. You fear that you'll outlive all of those you get close to and can't deal with watching countless people die before you do." Kiactu said nothing, as she really did know what she was talking about.

"Blossom, I know that for a fact that's why I don't try to work myself into a relationship," he finally answered. "I also know that it wouldn't last long with me being alone. But the people I have gotten close to have ended up dead, they lived full lives and don't wish to be bothered with problems of the living anymore. Being immortal becomes a lonely thing and I thank the gods that I don't end up like that Savage guy Superman always fight." He smiled as the thoughts of his old teammates came to mind: Ed, Gabe, Chris, Paul, Ethan, Austin and the others. They grew old and had families, accomplishing many things before they kicked the bucket. Of course, his stoner friend Codie actually took the immortal-initiative and is one of his most influential advisers. That reminded him to actually call up the man one day and talk, though Codie no doubt was stoned out of his mind.

He turned his attention back to Blossom. "I should explain that whole thing with Keene. The day that happened, Bubbles tried to be a little straightforward with her confession. When I said straightforward, I mean straighter than a straight line. I couldn't take the fact because Blossom was like a little girl to me, so I left to go to the city and find something for us to eat while I was gone. When I got to the store, I noticed that Keene was inside and went in as well and bumped into her. She wanted help with making dinner, or so she said. I believe she was feeling a little lonely since her cat is the only thing keeping her company. So I left the store with her and followed back to her home. After letting the cat out the house (**Read "bribed the cat"**), she took a shower and left me alone for a bit. Once she came back, I noticed that she was wearing an old gift I gave her while the both of us were dating. Eventually one thing led to another and the sexual tension in the room snapped."

Blossom said nothing throughout the story and the both of them stepped off the ride, walking down the pathway. "So, you can't take to people confessing to you?" she asked. "If anything, I want a relationship that isn't too serious," Kiactu confirmed. "I'm used to moving from one person to the other in a snap. You know, with me being immortal." They walked in silence before Blossom caught him by surprise. She spun in front of him and took off his mask before she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and prolonging the kiss. Kiactu's eyes were widened considerably before he just went with the flow and kissed her back.

Once they let go, Kiactu stepped back. "Wow," he said. "I didn't see that coming." When she tried to come back, he stepped back. "It just wouldn't be fair to your sisters," Kiactu explained. "Well . . ." she dragged on, a deep red blush splashing upon her face. "I had always wondered what it would be like to share you with my sisters." Kiactu said nothing but smiled before he started to chuckle. That chuckle transformed into full blown laughing while Blossom looked confused. "I knew it was a ridiculous request," she mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at that," Kiactu explained. "I was just laughing at the fact that someone would want me to get with them and their sisters. It just shows that you aren't really the jealous type. I thought you would be jealous since you _are _the leader of the PowerPuff Girls." He stopped laughing after a few minutes and sighed. "Well, we'd better go find your sisters before I leave them," he said. "I was hoping they would call me on it, but apparently not."

"But I had something fun to do," Blossom cooed.

"What is it?"

Kiactu didn't like the look she gave him. _'Well, she _did_ say she didn't mind sharing me,'_ he thought. _'Besides, Keene should know that what we did was basically have a friends-with-benefits relationship.'_ Blossom grabbed his hand before dragging him back to the Ferris wheel. "Let's go back!" she said aloud, Kiactu's body dangling in her dust as she had completely picked him up with her speed before getting back on the Ferris wheel. Only this time was different as she sat in his lap after the car lifted up and they were out of sight. Luckily there was a roof over their heads so no plane saw what they were about to do.

Blossom slid off his lap to crouch on the floor before turning around and facing his torso. "Blossom, what are you doing?" Kiactu asked. "This Ferris wheel ride goes for three rotations. If I'm correct, the roof over our heads was made here so that when people pull pranks like spitting on other's head and/or peeing, it would just hit off the roof. And judging by how long it takes us to go around each revolution is about three minutes max, plus your ability to slow or completely stop time is going to be super handy for what I'm about to do," she explained. "What makes you think I want to . . . Oh, geez," Kiactu started out. He was interrupted by the zipper of his pants becoming unzipped.

You see, Kiactu wasn't exactly Mr. Limp Noodle while Blossom was on his crotch. The thoughts of a girl of age on your genitals would have any person, even an immortal, getting hard. So his member almost smacked her in the face as it stood on end. An empty sigh exited his lips as the pants were keeping said part of his anatomy restrained. Blossom smiled before licking from the base to the tip before playing with the tip a little before engulfing it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down the pole as she tasted each and every inch of him.

Blossom could taste bits of Ms. Keene on Kiactu's cock. Of course, it was a little old because of the fact that the two haven't done anything since this morning, but it still had a bit of her taste on him. Like Ms. Keene, Blossom couldn't fit his entire length in her mouth without deep throating it, so she had to make due with her hand. While one stayed up top and played with him, the other began to slide down her body before stopping right above her clitoris. She began to rub the little bundle of nerves, the sounds of Kiactu trying to keep his moans inside his mouth as they went past the ride operator for the first time.

"You aren't scared of getting caught, are you?" Blossom asked only to get a raised eyebrow from Kiactu. "The hell I am," Kiactu deadpanned. Blossom stood up before turning around and sitting on his lap, rubbing herself even more into his now-exposed member. Her clit rubbed against his head through the cloth of her underwear and she bit back a moan. She began to grind her torso into his member and before she knew it, she found her panties had been taken off and thrown on the floor of the car, said member buried deep inside her snatch.

Years of fighting monsters and evil villains had broken her hymen, so his entering her only hurt for a half-minute. She didn't wait long to start moving, resting her back against his chest as he pounded into her. One of his hands moved south as the other pinched her nipple through her shirt. The southern hand began to play with her clit: squeezing and moving it around. He even pulled at it as he thrust deep inside Blossom. The girl loved the thrill of getting caught in the action it seemed and would gladly do it some more. Even though she shared the bed with her sisters, she wouldn't care if they saw . . . If they criticized her and couldn't even stand to be in their sights. As long as she had this member inside her womb, she would be content.

It didn't take that long before Kiactu sensed that Blossom was about to cum, so he sped it up. A few minutes later had Blossom squirting, making Kiactu jump a bit. "I didn't know you were a squirter," he whispered in shock. "There's actually a lot you don't know about me," she replied. "Well, you do know that I'm extremely tolerant of pain, right?" Kiactu raised an eyebrow at that question. "You aren't asking me to do that? Are you?" he asked only to get a nod in response.

It only took a second before Kiactu fully entered her third hole. It felt incredibly tight, tighter than Keene's was. Kiactu slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. He could feel the muscles squeeze his cock and massage his head, only taking a second before he came inside. As he pulled out, the excess spilled from Blossom's sphincter, staining the seat with its white stains.

"That was . . . fantastic," Blossom asked. "How did you get so good with having sex?" Kiactu deadpanned. "Thousands worth of years learning how to fuck girls until their brains fry from the pleasure," he answered. Blossom sheepishly smiled. "Of course." As the ride came to a stop, Kiactu grabbed her soiled wet panties from the ground before tucking them into his pocket. He had a feeling this year was going to end up with so many unplanned pregnancies.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: I am done with the second chapter of Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls. Like Kiactu said at the end of this chapter, there will be plenty of unplanned pregnancies. Or maybe they will be planned, but that's just for that branch of fetishes. And about that latest episode of Adventure Time, who would've guessed that they could put pregnancy on the cartoon stations? And how does that work out really, a dog and a Rainbow . . . Unicorn . . . thing?


	3. THE GIRL WITH THE BUBBLY PERSONALITY

**CHAPTER 3: THE GIRL WITH THE BUBBLY PERSONALITY**

Prince: Welcome to the third chapter of Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls. If this chapter is up with no one from management taking the story down, it'll be a few chapters before we get into the whole untamed, uncut lemons theme I originally had planned to write. They all will be tame ones up until the whole "villain" arc I plan. After that, we'll go into the Tentacles fetish with Sedusa . . . I think, and the whole Master/Slave thing with Princess. And please stop the snitching on FanFiction. It's just getting to a point where I find a good lemon only to find that it has all been shot to hell by some jackoff who can't keep it concealed from his parents. I'm looking at you, you thirteen-to-seventeen-year-old bastards who don't know that when you hear footsteps outside your door, you DON'T keep reading, or watching if you're looking at porn over the Internet. Parents are extremely nosy with what their precious little prince/princess have decided to take an interest in.

Kiactu: Again, this is a lemon fic, so there will be plenty of lemons.

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu had just finished another session with Blossom and couldn't believe how fast this was getting out of hand. Blossom fell back against his chest, his tool not even leaving the orifice it was in. Kiactu could clearly see her nipples standing on end as he felt her walls clamp on his member, draining it of its seed. Every minute or so, he could feel the girl's muscles massage his cock and tried not to think about it that much. Her chest rose up and down as she was asleep, the motions making Kiactu feel a little bit harder. He pulled out of the girl and watched as their combined liquids began pooling out of the girl's cunt. "That's both disgusting and majorly arousing," Kiactu said to himself.

He slipped on some boxers before heading outside, only to run into Bunny, who temporarily let a look of shock appear on her face. "Yeah, Bunny?" he asked, trying to judge the girl's reaction. She would've gotten a look into his room if he didn't block her view. "I was just wandering if you saw Blossom anywhere," she asked. "We decided to go to the mall today and she isn't showing up."

"Um . . . I'll tell her when I see her, alright?" Kiactu told the girl. She glanced towards him for a second before walking off. "Just make sure that Bubbles and Buttercup doesn't know that you're sleeping around with their sister," she warned him. Though his face didn't show it, Kiactu was a little confused that she saw the girl on the bed. "Blossom, wake up," he told the girl. She got up before noticing that she was still leaking. "Hey Kiactu, is it possible for us to get pregnant?" she asked with a sloth look in her eye. "I don't know but the way Utonium was talking, apparently it is."

"Aw," Blossom groaned. "You couldn't have just used a condom or something?" Kiactu shrugged. "I never use one because I never get anyone pregnant unless I really want to or if I'm too into it that I don't really notice. Besides, if I did get you pregnant, Utonium would kick my ass. Well, he'd lecture my ass and then make me take care of the little ones. But still, the thought that he'd kick my ass is actually there." He scratched the back of his head before it hit him. ". . . Did Bunny just see my true face?" He tried to feel around his face, feeling a nose, lips, and an eye that clearly saw Blossom in the nude.

"Yeah, my mask is off."

"Come back to bed," Blossom told him. "Actually, I can't," he argued. "You and your sisters (plus Bunny) are supposed to go to the mall today and Bunny just found out we've been fucking." A pout seemed to be on Blossom's face. "What about a quickie?" Kiactu frowned and stared at the girl. "Is it just me or are you all of a sudden just releasing your inner pervert?" She flashed him by moving the sheets and exposing her lower body. Kiactu restated his earlier statement before hopping into bed again.

After yet another session, the two made it to the mall with the rest of the girls. Bunny said nothing as she stared at the two. Kiactu made note of that before walking towards the silver-haired girl. "You aren't going to tell the two?" he asked. Bunny said nothing and kept on walking. Kiactu looked at her before sighing. "Where did I go wrong with her?" he asked himself.

"Okay, we all agree to meet up in the food court in about an hour or two," Kiactu told them. "I think I'll help Bunny go shopping while you three do whatever you want to." He followed after the girl as she went off, leaving the three girls to do their business. "Well, I need some new clothes," Blossom told them as she left towards the nearest boutique. "What do you want to do, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked her sister. "Um . . . I'm not sure," she answered. "Maybe I should go find Kiactu and help Bunny find something else to wear." Unlike the rest of the girls who had added jackets and white belts with hidden containers to their ensemble, Bunny hadn't tried to upgrade from the one-piece dress and Bubbles was the closest to the girl, so she tried to introduce her to the new style. But the girl was as stubborn as her creator was.

Kiactu said nothing as he helped Bunny pick out her things. The girl was exceptionally picky for someone who only wore one kind of dress in one specific color. The whole thing was a little let-down, but he kept quiet until he noticed that the jeans and T-shirts began to change into bras and panties. He tried not to think too hard about this and looked ahead towards Bunny. It was a good thing that she was in front of him because a blush was showing on her face that would ruin his image of her being a stoic.

She had him wait outside while she tried on some of the underwear. Kiactu closed his eyes as he didn't want to be in this place while he knew this room would be full of women. "Oh, Mr. Maheem!" a familiar voice yelled out. Kiactu looked to see Ms. Bellum looking in his direction. '_Oh, great,_' he thought. '_The last person I'd expect to see at a place like this is the first non-super-powered person I see here._' "Hey, Ms. Bellum," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um . . ." she hid the teddy behind her back. "You know, just trying to find something to do." Kiactu could never see her face with all that hair in the way, but he knew it had to look something like Sedusa's. "What exactly are you doing here?" she asked in defense. "Bunny decided she wanted to do a little shopping and we came here. The other girls all went off to do their own shopping and I was left here with her." He pointed behind Sara to show Bunny in an embarrassing (at least, to the girl) lingerie set. It was silver and see-through with fur covering up her privates. The top separated from the breast area down, showing her toned stomach from, much like the other girls, fighting monsters and protecting the citizens of Townsville from fires and everyday occurrences.

"Wow," Kiactu said. "I was hoping she was going to wear something a little bit more moderate considering we're in a store." He took off his jacket before wrapping it around the girl. Fortunately there was no other guy in the store. Just women who were actually kind of thankful he didn't stop to stare at the girl before giving her his coat. He walked her back into the dressing room and waited outside as she changed back into her dress. "I wonder who that was for," Kiactu absentmindedly stated. "I know it certainly can't have been for me."

Bunny said nothing and left the joking behind. "You do remember that I have things on you as well?" she asked. "Like the fact that I caught you having sex with Blossom? Or . . . How about the night you spent with Ms. Keene?" Kiactu said nothing as she did have those two on them pretty deep. "If I could, I would also do Bubbles and Buttercup, but I don't want to rush into things," he answered, getting a cold glance from Bunny. "What was that for?"

"I appreciate the fact that I don't mean that much to you to at least trying to picture us having intercourse," Bunny mumbled. Kiactu caught the hint of anger and jealousy, as well as pain as the girl walked off. He tried to go after her when he saw Bubbles and Buttercup. "Oh hey girls," he said. "Why did Bunny look mad?" Bubbles asked and Kiactu had to think of a lie on the fly. "Well, she's mad that she saw something that she wanted to buy not in her size and when she asked the clerk if they had one in her size, she was told they didn't. I would wait a few minutes before talking to her."

Indeed he did wait a few minutes before talking with Bunny. "Hey," he said to her. He didn't get a response. "What would it have been like if you had not created me?" she asked finally. "Well, if I didn't create you, some bad guy might've and tried to make you one of the villains the girls would've had to face," Kiactu answered. "We need you around here because, despite the fact that the girls have mellowed out over the years, they still have tendencies to want to stand out. You're emotionless mostly because if they start fighting, we need someone to at least keep them in line so that no one gets caught in the crossfire. What was that question for?"

"Why do you not see me as approachable? Am I not 'sexy' like Blossom or Ms. Keene?" she asked. "No . . ." was his answer. "If anything I see you as a daughter. While Utonium created the girls, me and Utonium are nothing more than Teacher and Student, so I felt that the girls are fair game. Ms. Keene, who _is_ the jealous type by the way, understood that I would need more than one partner and which is why we aren't taking things so seriously. Blossom is Blossom and she said she was okay with sharing, at least from what I heard. But if you want, I guess I could . . . you know . . . introduce you into the world of carnal pleasures." For some reason, he felt a chill down his spine.

"Thank you," she told him. She took off his mask before kissing him on the cheek and replaced it before flying off. Kiactu walked off to find his next fuck buddy, his blush full under the mask. He was rather happy that he wore it most of the time. Eventually, he ran into Bubbles and Buttercup. "Hey Kiactu, could you help us decide what to buy?" Buttercup asked. "Um . . . yeah," he said. "Cool!" They both grabbed an arm before flying off to the nearest boutique. Kiactu sat outside and watched as the girls came out in clothing that would make any other boy faint with a nosebleed.

Of course, it also had that effect on Kiactu, but he didn't want them to know. Buttercup came out in a sundress that showed her cleavage as it was held together by strings in her front. She did a twirl in it that showed that the dress also showed a hint of crack. "Um . . . That looks pretty okay," Kiactu said, the mask in her direction like he was looking at her, but Kiactu's eyes was anywhere but on her. He knew that he would end up doing something to her right now if she came out with something more revealing.

It was now Bubbles' turn and the girl came out in a dress much like her old one. This one was different, however, as the skirt was extremely short. Her legs were on display as well as her stomach, as the shirt showed most of her stomach and a bit of the undersides of her breast. A small blue leather jacket sat upon her shoulders. "Um . . . is that shirt part of a four piece?" Kiactu asked. He noticed that the skirt, the jacket, and the shirt both mixed together in design and color, making his erection harden a little more. "It was, but I thought that I would be able to wear this at home where only you and I were to know that I wore it like this," Bubbles giggled.

He tried not to think about it, but he knew that it would do nothing to help with his problem. Kiactu didn't say anything as his body did the thinking for him. He grabbed Bubbles' hand before leading her into the dressing room with her clothing. He then pressed her against the wall before noticing that her panties were on the ground, but Kiactu just let that image sink into the back of his mind as he ground his clothed hard-on into Bubbles' pot.

Kiactu's right hand gripped Bubbles' breast through the cloth before he shivered at the feel of her skin mixed with the cloth of her shirt. He pushed the shirt up before enclosing his hand around her breast. Bubbles moved his mask off his face before making out with him. He moved her skirt up before unzipping his member and entering Bubbles without a thought. She stood stiff, making Kiactu suddenly remember what he was supposed to do, as he just took the girl's virginity without even thinking about her. In all good reasons, it was her fault. She was the one who tempted him, so she was going to end up with the rewards.

He watched as the blood from the intrusion dripped to the floor before he thrust back into her. Her walls clenched around him as Bubbles started to add her tongue into the kiss, shoving the muscle down his throat. Kiactu retaliated by using his hand to grip her ass as she gripped his hair and bit on his bottom lip. He pressed her against the wall more and kissed her as he thrust deep into the girl's pussy. Kiactu smiled at the scratch marks Bubbles put on his back as he repeated the action over and over as Bubbles wrapped her legs around his waist and began to squeeze as she came. Kiactu followed suit and they just stayed in that position as their moment was almost ruined by the knock on the door. "Hey, Bubbles, have you seen Kiactu?" Buttercup asked on the other side of said door.

"Um . . . Maybe he went to the bathroom for a bit?" Bubbles answered. The knob on the door began to open before Kiactu suddenly got an idea. He grabbed his mask before willing the darkness to surround him and cover him in his battle clothing before melding with the shadows. The shadow began to slither out of the room before straying outside the clothing store. Eventually it made it to the bathrooms and Kiactu rose out of his shadow transport in the stall. He sighed before transforming his clothing into what he wore before the whole shenanigans. Wait a minute . . . _What the hell am I thinking? Shenanigans?_

He waited a few minutes before walking back to the boutique and saw Bubbles and her sister leaving the store after buying their clothing. Buttercup showed him that it was the sundress that she wore for him as well as a dress much like their old ones, only this one showed her midriff (**AN: The girls are wearing their dresses from Powerpuff Girls Z. When I wrote Power'd Up, they were wearing their clothing from canon**). Bubbles showed him that she bought the outfit she wore during their little . . . rendezvous and a blue undershirt to make it look like she wore it under the short shirt.

The three walked back to the food court where they met up with Bunny and Blossom. "Where did you go?" Kiactu asked Blossom. "Oh, just to buy some . . . merchandise," she told him. His attention turned to the silver girl of the group. "And you?" She held up a bag from a bookstore and some clothing from the lingerie store they visited before, as well as a bag of perfume and other things. Kiactu went up to the restaurants to order and was followed by Bubbles, who stuck to him and waited as he got the food and returned to the table.

While the quintuplet was eating, Kiactu felt a certain pressure on his crotch. He looked across the table to see Bubbles acting like she was just eating and didn't know what was going in, but he could see that her left leg just so happened to be moving. He felt a toe run up and down his crotch and thousands of years of practice let Kiactu keep a straight face as Bubbles managed to get his cock out of his pants. The same couldn't be said for Bubbles, however, as Kiactu's foot matched hers and more, moving her panties aside and playing with the girl. Bubbles gasped a bit, startling her sisters (and Bunny) as they looked at her with questionable glances. Bubbles didn't want to say anything to get them to worry, so Kiactu just told them that she was fine, just a bit hot.

"It was a little toasty," Kiactu agreed, looking at Bubbles as he began to pick up the pace. Bubbles began to pant a bit. "Maybe I am feeling a bit feverish," she said, chills going down her spine as she didn't want her sisters to see the state that she was in. Of course, Blossom and Bunny kind of had an idea as to what was happening and Kiactu felt as Blossom's hands ran up his leg. The sudden feel made him tense up a bit and flex his big toe. The toe was inside Bubbles and you can get where this had taken it. "AH!" she cried softly as she did not expect that to happen.

The sudden shock made the entire food court turn their attention towards the blue-wearing blonde. She was blushing heavily and trying not to make eye contact with everyone staring. "Oi, she doesn't feel well," Kiactu defended her honor. "At least stop making her feel like she's some kind of freak!" That got everyone to stop staring and go back to their own businesses, somehow. Kiactu wasn't really savvy on the details, but he was sure it had to do with some Killing Intent getting past his mask.

Bubbles thanked him before standing up. Kiactu tried to help her and brought her to the car as the other girls followed behind closely. The drive back was quiet and once they pulled up, Blossom and the others left Bubbles in the car with Kiactu, who said nothing as Bubbles sat on his lap in cowboy style. "You know that was extremely embarrassing," she said, moving his mask and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I guess it was," he told her as their lips separated. He mashed them right back and began to unzip the back of her skirt.

They went at it outside in the car and Bubbles bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. She lapped up the red liquid before giving him that sting of pain you get when you go over a really deep wound (**AN: Like when the puncture wound goes deeper than the epidermis and you touch it**). The wound closed quickly as Kiactu went back to making out with her. One hand moved her panties to the side before entering her that way before his other entered her anus. Bubbles gasped at the feeling of having both holes penetrated before going back to making out with Kiactu, moving her hips as his fingers piston in and out of her vagina and anus.

He looked around before taking his fingers out of her orifices before opening his door. "What are you doing?" she asked, Kiactu smiling.

"Do you trust me?"

"What does that have to do with us getting caught because of your sudden fantasy?" Bubbles asked. She had a reputation as the sweetest PowerPuff Girl for a reason. Kiactu gave a quick peck to her lips before holding her thighs and carrying her to the back of the car. He placed her upon the back of the car, the heat of the metal scorching her a bit as the sun had just set on the way here and it took a few hours before the car cooled down fully. She could feel the heat moving to her clitoris, making the little organ stand on end beneath its hood.

Kiactu peeled back the skin before licking at the clit, making Bubbles groan as she felt the sudden coolness of his tongue mixing with the heat of his car. It only took a moment before she came all over his face. He scraped some off his cheek before sticking the finger into his mouth. Kiactu took it out his mouth before looking at Bubbles. He scraped some more before holding it out up to the girl. She took the hint and sucked on it, getting a mixture of womanly fluids and Kiactu's spit from the finger. Bubbles said nothing as Kiactu took out his member and squatted in front of him. She licked around the head before licking up and down the scrotum. One of his testes was taken into her mouth as she jacked him off. Bubbles then took the entire head into her mouth and let it go down her throat before taking it back out.

She used the spit as a lubricant and licked down his penis, jacking him off even more. Kiactu grunted before climaxing over the back of his car and Bubbles. The girl cleaned him off before standing up, engaging another tongue battle between the two and adding some of his semen into the mix. That took Kiactu by surprise, but he said nothing.

"That's for making me taste myself," she told him, walking away from the now-confused boy. Kiactu said nothing as he swallowed and grimaced. "I hope this doesn't get back to the other KoPs. This story is going to be awkward as hell to explain when it eventually does."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: One more EWPPG chapter complete. The next chapter will be Buttercup and the chapter after will be Bunny. The chapter after that however is no one from the PowerPuff series and eventually, I'll get to the villains and civilian girls that Kiactu screws around with . . . Even with that family that were the girls' neighbors for a while.

Kiactu: Before anyone can ask, Full and the other extensions of Kiactu will not be featured in this FanFiction story. Neither will Kronos and Asura.


	4. SMELLING THE BUTTERCUPS

**CHAPTER 4: STOPPING TO SMELL THE BUTTERCUPS**

Prince: Welcome to the fourth installment of Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls. There is one more chapter to end the PowerPuff arc, the Bunny chapter, and after that, we will get into the chapters with the people that aren't so much as powerful as the PowerPuff girls, like Ms. Bellum, the feminist thief, Princess Morbucks, that one girl who show up and befriended Princess, and then we get into the N-some arc.

Kiactu: There really aren't any pairings in here, just my avatar banging a lot of human(ish) females.

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu woke up to a pleasurable feeling upon his erect member. He looked down to see two blond pigtails covering up a head as it began to bob up and down the pole. Kiactu said nothing as he watched the girl's tongue play with his tip before stuffing his member back into her mouth. Bubbles bobbed then noticed that he was awake before looking up into his eyes and smiled. There was something about that smile that sent chills up his spine and he couldn't bear to look her straight in the eyes, choosing instead to look elsewhere. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking her head off his cock, still fisting it though. "I just don't feel right with you and I doing this," he answered.

"You're like a little sister to me. An incredibly . . . hot little sister that knows how to dress sexually and ride the pole, but a sister nonetheless." Kiactu felt awful that he was sleeping with such an innocent girl. Bubbles crawled up Kiactu's body before planting a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it, 'Big Bro'," Bubbles said. "I'll make you forget all about your troubles." She looked back and began to rub her slit against his cock and Kiactu shivered.

"Please don't call me that," he said, letting the girl position his member and began to slowly push it into her still-damp cavern. His hands gripped her ass's flesh before moving it up and down his pole. He thrusted up as Bubbles fell, pushing more and more of his "stiff pole into her sweet hole", as a certain scientist's character on a certain superhero movie spoof would say. One finger played with her asshole as he gave it to Bubbles rough.

Kiactu pulled on the girl's hair and she gasped as she liked when he got a little rough. He leaned up before biting down on her nipple and lapping away at the small bits of blood that appeared. "Huh, sweet," he commented as he thrusted upwards into Bubbles. It didn't surprise him, as he knew that Bubbles was the "sugar" of the group. He knew that Blossom was the "everything nice", so he couldn't really tell you what her taste was. Only that it would possibly be one of the things he actually enjoyed eating. That only left the clue as to what Buttercup would taste like.

Speak of the devil and she will appear. The door suddenly opened and Kiactu plus Bubbles had to stare as the named girl walked in. She didn't notice the fact that the room smelled of sex nor the position the two were in just yet, but she would eventually would. "Huh," she questioned. "What is one of Bubbles' panties doing in here?" She stooped to pick it up and nearly dropped it when she felt how wet it was. She turned to face the bed and see that the sheets were messed up. "Huh, I know that Kiactu always makes his bed before going off. And why is his mask suddenly off?" She looked around for the young man of her dreams.

What she didn't know was that Kiactu and Bubbles had moved to the closet after Kiactu temporarily stopped time enough for the two of them to hide. Bubbles was hard pressed against Kiactu, his cock buried in her cheeks when she began to move up and down, stimulating it as she, like her sister Blossom, loved the thrill that being caught with her pants down gave her. "What smells of sex and . . . sweat?" Buttercup asked. She shrugged. "Oh well." She left, not noticing the sound of someone being pressed against the closet door and fucked anally.

After a quick bout, the two made it to the breakfast table after getting dressed when Buttercup decided to come into the room. "Where were you?" she asked Kiactu. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Oh, I must've been in the shower," he answered. "You know, since everyone normal showers at least once if not twice a day." He pointed out the fact that the girl absolutely hates taking baths of any kind. Even though she hates taking baths doesn't mean that she doesn't still take them. She frowned before still trying to reprimand him for the panties in his room.

"Besides, why was something of Bubbles' in your room?" she asked. "I was scrounging around for extra money to at least get for our day today," he told her. "Apparently, I had a little bit more than I would need, but a pair of Bubbles' panties fell out and I forgot to pick it up in the mess that is my room." Bubbles couldn't believe how magnificently put together that lie was. She was sure that Buttercup would buy it . . . but for some reason that feeling only turned to doubt as she could obviously see that the gears were turning in her sister's head. Buttercup wasn't usually that smart, but she could see that Kiactu was lying to some extent. He just kept calm under stress.

"What's the real reason?" Buttercup asked again. "Really, I left it on my floor as I was trying to go through the dirty laundry." Kiactu's lie was constant and Bubbles could see the doubt on her sister's face begin to dissipate. "Fine," she finally agreed. "But there had better been a lot more money than what you normally would have had in your wallet." Kiactu smiled as he drank some more coffee. "Of course I will."

It was later on in the day and Kiactu told the girls that he would be home late and watched as Bubbles flashed him her perky tits. Blossom flashed him her nether lips behind the blond girl's line of sight. Kiactu didn't say anything as Buttercup's attention was to him. "I told Ms. Keene that she would look after you three for the day." Kiactu stepped into his car and was followed after by Buttercup before starting up the car and driving off.

"So, what do we do now?" Bubbles asked turning back to her sister as she quickly straightened out her shirt. Blossom had already dropped her skirt as Kiactu was leaving, not knowing if Buttercup saw or not. She really didn't care if she saw as it was making her a little wet. "I don't know," Blossom answered. "What do you want to do, Bunny?" The silver-haired girl was to the side, not really listening or caring to what her fellow creations said (or did for that matter). "Did you say something?" she asked, looking up from her book. "Never mind."  
Kiactu and Buttercup were taking a drive around Townsville. The ride was surprisingly silent as Buttercup kept her eyes on the road and not really looking towards Kiactu. Her eyes sometimes wondered towards the Forgotten and she couldn't help but feel . . . somewhat aroused at the fact that both of them were alone for the day. She said nothing as the ride came to a stop by the park by Little Japan. The duo stepped out of the car and walked to a big cherry blossom tree overlooking the entire park, setting up a blanket underneath and sitting down. "You set up for a picnic?" Buttercup asked as she was given a drink. "Well, yeah," Kiactu answered. "It's what I do for girls that have a secret crush on me." He smiled before taking a sip out of his can.

"I _used_ to have a crush on you," she told him. "Yeah, but it went to the Gangrene Gang leader Ace, am I right?" Kiactu asked. "For a time, yeah," she responded. "Unfortunately, I found out that Ace would take anything with a pussy and it began to dwindle a lot." It was true as the entire gang suddenly got a crush upon a bald Sedusa for a while before the girls took her down. Now that it was a few years later the woman had grown back her hair somewhat. Of course it was short and could be styled a bit, but she would not be able to grow it back to the original length until a few more years from now. The woman was out of a job as a villain and was in the residential asylum with one visitor since her imprisonment: Kiactu.

Kiactu rested his head against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, looking as the kids played tag and hide-and-seek. He didn't notice Buttercup coming over to sit in his lap until a few seconds later. His hand sat upon her inner thigh as she laid her head back upon his chest. "I wish I could stay like this forever," she sighed, moving her body around for a more comfortable feeling. Without even thinking about it, his hand slipped up her dress before he started just randomly moving it around. One of the fingers touched the girl's lips and accidentally spread them.

Buttercup gasped at the feeling and Kiactu felt the sudden wetness seep through her panties. He tried to take his finger away but her hand kept his fingers on her nether region. "I – I don't mind," she told him, her face flushed as she turned her head towards him and stared him in his eye. He smirked before trailing his finger up and down her labia. Kiactu felt the entrance into her entrace through the panties, but he brought his hand up to play with her clit through the cloth. Buttercup pressed his hand into her lips more, gripping his hand a bit.

Kiactu moved his attention to her neck, nipping and biting at her flesh as his teeth sunk into it. He lapped at the blood that flowed down as Buttercup orgasmed, spraying the picnic blanket in her juices. "So, where do you want to go?" Kiactu asked. His voice sounded like that of another person's, making the girl shiver a bit as she listened. "To . . . to the car," she told him and watched as he stood up, reaching under her legs and picking her up before taking her to his car and looked around before raising all of the windows. He blasted the AC on full power and sat Buttercup on his lap. Her back rested on the steering wheel and he tried to get her sundress off. It was a bit difficult so he just ripped the strings, exposing the flesh of her breast before ripping the dress off Buttercup.

His shirt was the next thing ripped as Buttercup tore the cloth off, getting to the skin underneath. Kiactu started kissing on her neck, licking at the hickey he had left upon her neck before moving to Buttercup's lips. Buttercup rose off her knees, gripping at Kiactu's hair as he kissed her deeply. She reciprocated the kiss before taking his left hand and pressing it against her breast. He gently squeezed and massaged the flesh as she moaned into his mouth before unzipping his pants.

They quickly looked outside for people looking their way before hurrying to the back seat of his car. He fell back onto the sheet as Buttercup bent over, mashing her chest with his before going back to kissing him. Kiactu grabbed her ass as she arched her back and put her breasts on display. He reached up and toyed with her nipples as one hand still gripped and kneaded the flesh before joining his other hand in play.

Buttercup wormed the boy's cock through his boxers before moving her panties to the side and waiting with the tip at her entrance. "Before we do this," Kiactu warned the girl, "we have to at least cover the seats. I don't want any of the girls coming back here and asking what that scent is or how blood got onto my seat. Too much explaining to do." Kiactu found a towel underneath his body before holding on to Buttercup and standing up. His head pierced her entrance and slowly entered before he sat back down on the seat. The head was still lodged into Buttercup's vaginal walls and Kiactu smiled before thrusting all the way in.

Buttercup's hands found their way onto his shoulders, squeezing as her crush began to thrust more and more into her sweet pot. His hands held on to her waist as she moved up and down his pole. Kiactu's thrust stimulated her G-spot and he began to thrust faster and faster. Buttercup squeezed his shoulder as the other hand moved back to her body, grabbing her bouncing breast and making her moan.

That was when a knock on the roof startled the two and made Kiactu cum prematurely into Buttercup's vaginal hole. The moment made Buttercup cum as well and they both turned to the source of the knock. "I apologize, Mr. Kiactu," a policeman answered. "I should tell you that while you and Ms. Utonium were having your . . . moment . . . We have had to steer people away."

"Of course," Kiactu said, sitting up and holding Buttercup closer to him as so the man didn't see the girl's breasts. "I will be leaving shortly. I apologize for my . . . er, _our_ nudity. We'll be on our way as soon as we can." He exited out of the girl's womb as the policeman nodded before walking off. Buttercup climbed over the seats, making Kiactu catch a glimpse at her dribbling vagina as she stretched her legs to climb over the seats.

He walked outside before turning to the other side and getting in the car. "So . . ." he stated. "What do we do now?" Buttercup looked at him before trying to think. "Um . . . I think I know a place," she said. Kiactu noticed how the girl seemed to transform from the ultra-tough and macho Buttercup, to the person who he usually associated with Bubbles before she showed how much of a minx she could be. He drove through the town before coming to the alley behind the mall. "I found this spot after we fought Mojo once and come here to just unwind." Kiactu looked at her through one eye, noticing as she tried to keep the remains of her sundress together. He knew that eventually he would have to renew that using Kronos' time magic at some point in time before her sisters found the ruined tatters that was her favorite sundress.

Kiactu watched as she stepped over the clutch before sitting in his lap, their combined juices still pouring out of her used cunny. She stood up somewhat before taking his package back out of its wrapping. Buttercup began jerking him off, thanking the fact that he was still a bit wet from their actions before as she kept stroking his tool up and down the shaft. She eased herself down on his cock, the pole going up the hole she would never have want it to had it not been Kiactu to took her virginity. She slowly inserted inch after inch into her ass until she eventually met with his pelvis.

His penis throbbed inside of her, making her pain for a minute and groan until it subsided. "This just doesn't feel like it's that comfortable," Kiactu voiced before looking outside. The Gangrene Gang may or may not try to show up while he was screwing around with Buttercup, but he knew that it would be too good a miracle. Other than their hideout at the dump, the arcade, and in front of Kiactu's "grandpa's" diner, the back alley of the mall was actually one of their most frequented hideout. They stepped out of the vehicle, still connected and looked around.

Kiactu watched as Buttercup braced herself against the wall before motioning that he was okay to start. He started off with a rocky pace before speeding up. With each thrust, the flesh on Buttercup's ass jiggled as they fucked back and forth. Kiactu then felt that feeling that a group of eyes were on the two and a smile presented itself onto his face. "You know, we're being watched," he whispered into Buttercup's ear. "How does that make you feel? Being the type of girl who loves it when other guys watch as someone pounds your ass? Does it make you want to cum harder?"

He sent a wave of killing intent in the direction where he knew the Gang was looking, challenging them to take up action against him. They would do nothing but watched as he pounded into the supposed enforcer of the PowerPuff Girls' ass. The action of him suddenly cumming in her ass made Buttercup shutter as her own orgasm approached yet again, shifting her into blissful unconsciousness. He wrapped his arm around her, carrying her back to the car and putting her on the back seat.

Kiactu restored her dress to its former shape before they began rutting like animals and contemplated moving her memories around so that last part never happened. That was an act to see if she liked being told to do something sexually. He looked towards the boys and sighed before moving the bang over his right eye. "**You will not remember anything you saw,**" he ordered, the reticle in his right eye spinning in a hypnotizing motion. He sighed before stumbling into the car extremely tired.

He drove home and picked Buttercup up out of the back seat, taking her inside and watching for Bubbles or Bunny. "They're gone for the day, searching for the two of you," she explained. "What happened to her?" Kiactu thought about what he was going to tell her before blowing all caution to the wind and telling her what he did to Buttercup. The smell of arousal hit his nose and he looked to see Blossom rubbing her knees together, a line of juice betraying her emotions as it hit the ground.

"I'm guessing that you want something to do now," he deadpanned. "I want you to use those clones of yours," she answered. Kiactu knew what was going to happen and couldn't condone. "It raises an even higher chance of you getting pregnant," he tried to persuade her. Blossom dropped to her knees before taking his member out and kissing the head. She began to lick around the shaft and tasted her sister upon the boy.

Blossom took it deeper into her mouth, licking the underside as she drew it back out. She began stroking it quickly and watched as it grew harder before getting him to cum inside her mouth. Kiactu then watched as she swished the semen around in her mouth while he looked before swallowing. "You want some more guys to do this?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl. He sighed before feeling the chakra move about in his body before creating three other clones.

Blossom crouched to the ground as they all crowded around her, taking out their cocks and putting the middle one's in her mouth first before giving him a blowjob. The fourth Kiactu laid on the ground and took off the girl's panties before digging in to her snatch while her hands were placed upon the two clones at her side's members and she began to jack them off. The Kiactu in front of her took her head farther onto his member before waiting as she suppressed her gag reflex.

She moaned onto his cock as the Kiactu underneath her played with her clit and opening. What they didn't know was that Buttercup had awakened to the sight and was about to say something when her hand began to wander about on its own. It pinched her nipple through her dress before pulling the whole breast out and looking as Kiactu got pleasured by her sister. She noticed the Kiactu on the ground eating her sister out and decided to do him a favor.

The Kiactu on the ground felt his pants unzip before raising Blossom's cunt out of his face to see who it was that started to play around with his cock. He then noticed Buttercup and said nothing as he went back to the task at hand. Blossom switched to the Kiactu clone on the right, jacking him off and sucking on his cock as the Kiactu in front of her opened her shirt. He pulled up the girl's bra in the front before stuffing his dick into her cleavage, letting go of the bra and watching as it held his cock to her cleavage. He began to thrust upwards and watched as Blossom began to make facial expressions of ecstasy. It only took a minute before Blossom came over the Kiactu clone on the floor's face and the clones came all over Blossom. The clone on the floor came into Buttercup's mouth and she drank it down. Kiactu temporarily dismissed the clones, showing that he was the one on the ground, before putting away his tool. "I'm guessing that you want an explanation," he asked of Buttercup. The green PowerPuff girl nodded as she just stared at Kiactu. He cleared his throat before looking Buttercup in the eye with his mask off.

"That night that all four of you saw me with Ms. Keene about a month ago was because of a thing Bubbles did," he told her. "Bubbles decided that she wanted to get . . . physical with me and I choked and ran, using the fact that Boomer stopped by as Bubbles was bending over and showing me (and by extension himself) a baby blue thong and had gotten scared off in embarrassment. Eventually I came across Keene and saw that she wanted help cooking something to eat. Things grew from there and I unleashed a millennia's worth of sexual repression on Keene."

Kiactu thought back to that day. It had been a relief and he would never forget the feeling she gave him. "I will not try to sugarcoat it," he told the girl, crossing his arms before turning his back to her. "There will be others, but I never put one girl in front of the others." Of course, it was for the effect of looking cool and he noticed that it actually worked, but Buttercup still looked conflicted. "What about Bunny and Bubbles?" she asked. "Bunny is actually one of those I never really gave a thought to, but she agreed to share. Bubbles . . . doesn't know about this a little arrangement and I was hoping to at least wait a bit before telling her."

"What about the villainesses whose attentions you've caught, like that Feminista or Princess? What about Sedusa?" Kiactu had to think about those three. "I never really thought about Feminista, but I kind of already have a woman of form with pursuing Ms. Bellum, and I guess I haven't thought that much of Princess, as all of the girls in our glass but her have seemed to develop. The only things that she's really grown into are her ass and height. But I guess I can deal with her reasonably flat chest." She had the chest which was a major letdown that it hadn't at least tried to expand yet, but you could tell that given a few years more, she could easily be one of the biggest people Kiactu's ever seen, bar most of the girls in his inter-dimensional harem (**Sorry, Microsoft Word doesn't recognize interdimensional as a real word and I have to say that I get really annoyed at all the words I know are real but my Microsoft apparently doesn't**).

"I wish you had told us that," Kiactu heard Blossom interrupt. "We would've tried back a few years ago." Kiactu shook his head at the statement. "Yeah, and let Utonium find out that I was fucking around with his 'perfect experiments'? I'd rather have waited until the present year." Blossom and Buttercup glanced towards one another and the former motioned to her to come here. Buttercup was unnaturally shy today for some reason.

She scuttled closer to her sister and watched as Kiactu took off his clothing. He created more clones before sending them in a circular formation around Buttercup and Blossom. "I want to ask you before we begin, Buttercup," Kiactu told her. "Do you want to do this or do I have to just go ahead with Blossom? I mean, she actually suggested that we do this." Buttercup looked at her redhead sister, who smiled and nodded. "If it was just up to me really, I would've just been fine with the one-night stand I had with Keene," Kiactu told her.

"Sure," Buttercup told him. Kiactu watched as a clone took off her panties and sat the girl on his erect cock. "This might hurt," the clone told her and took out her breast before tweaking her nipples before entering her sphincter. Kiactu could tell that she was tensing from the intrusion before he looked towards another clone. He motioned to the girl's vagina and the clone squinted as if he disagreed before Kiactu threatened to dispel him. The clone then got on his knees before licking at the girl's opening. Buttercup focused on the pleasure that the clone gave her so much that she forgot about the one in her anal passage.

The Kiactu clone began raising her up and down his cock before his twin came up and waited for a minute before entering the girl. Kiactu watched as a third clone came up to Buttercup's mouth and waited while she was able to open it before stuffing it in. Another clone stood off to the side masturbating at the sight and making Kiactu wonder about his sanity.

With Blossom, he walked up to her and lay underneath, easing himself into her anus and watching as a clone entered her opening. She turned her head sideways and let that clone into her mouth while a fourth clone moved to her side, grabbing her free hand and placing it upon his member. The hand started stroking his cock as all of the clones (plus the real Kiactu), set a steady rhythm thrusting into the girl. Buttercup couldn't say anything as her partners began pounding into her. She watched her sister get fucked also and came hard, each of her holes tightening up and causing the boys to cum into her. The ones she performed oral and handjobs to came all over her breasts, face, stomach, and thighs, as well as on their fellow comrades before dissipating. One clone frowned as he scooped the semen off his cheek.

Eventually, they got off Buttercup and jacked off, covering her even more in semen before dispelling themselves. The same happened with Blossom, but the girl was awake even though she would never find anyone able to make her feel this way ever again. She swore she could feel the sperm begin to meld with one of her eggs. _If it ever did turn into that,_ she thought. _I would want to raise a child with Kiactu._ Said boy watched as his clones dispelled before standing up, his member softened as it exited Blossom's anus.

Kiactu stood before taking the two to the bedroom, gathering their clothing afterwards and bringing it upstairs as well. He walked in to see Buttercup licking cum off her sister before opening her legs and diving in. Blossom began to moan as she felt her sister's tongue draw out the semen and lapping it up before motioning that Buttercup positioned her opening above her mouth as well, returning the favor. Neither of them noticed Kiactu in the room and he wanted to keep it that way. He sat in a chair and began to masturbate, watching as the two sisters went at it.

Buttercup eventually added fingers into the mix and her sister reciprocated. Blossom thrust into her sister faster before adding a finger into her anal passage and making Buttercup arch her back. As she arched her back, she didn't notice Kiactu looking at her before feeling hands on her nipples a lot bigger than those of Blossom's. She looked to see Kiactu as the Namae no Nai moved closer, kissing the girl and not really caring if he tasted a bit of himself upon her lips.

Kiactu crouched in front of her before positioning himself at Blossom's entrance. Her sister scooted back, making said girl question what she was doing before feeling Kiactu's member enter her opening at a rhythm. Eventually he started to go faster and Blossom moaned before sticking her tongue into Buttercup's orifice, lapping away at cum as it dripped out of her snatch. Eventually he came again inside her and it was the green (**AN: I don't mean green as in her skin is green. I mean it as in the girl's association is high with the color**)girl's turn. Kiactu turned Buttercup over until she was facing her sister and entered Buttercup from the back.

He licked away at the girl's neck as she moaned and switched up, plowing back into Blossom's well-used cunt before switching back and forth once more. Buttercup's arms could no longer support the girl and she fell over, her nipples rubbing against her sister's. He came once more on Buttercup's back before falling forward himself, resting on Buttercup's back before rolling off.

The three slowly fell asleep, unaware that there was a spectator waiting in the closet. Bunny began to finger herself as she watched her future bedmate fuck the two members of the PowerPuff girls and came before staring down as her juices dripped from her hand. She hesitated before slowly and sensuously licking the results of her orgasm off her hand. "Soon," she whispered, readjusting her panties. "Very soon."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: The longest chapter ever and it has my first threesome lemon. That brings us up to the last PowerPuff girl, Bunny. Originally she was an OC created by Bleedman, who also illustrated Grim Tales from Down Below, whose inspiration is where I'm eventually going to tackle the whole Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. It might end up with Mandy marrying Kiactu and becoming the Empress of Evil . . . or if Kiactu can somewhat change her, just regular Mandy. You know, the illustration that Bleedman gave us, or the plain adult Mandy from that episode when Billy gains a crush on that inter-dimensional monster thing that shapeshifts into his form.

Kiactu: Keep in mind that Prince of the Forgotten does not own any of the media he has explained and does not plan to. Bunny and the sexy Adult Mandy belong to Bleedman Comics while Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms.


End file.
